


What is Love?

by Shiori_Ozaki



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Platonic Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiori_Ozaki/pseuds/Shiori_Ozaki
Summary: They both have their priorities, that's why he wouldn't say anything, after all, they have things to do and they still have a long way to go.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Chrome & Ishigami Senku & Nanami Ryuusui & Saionji Ukyou & Suika, Ishigami Senkuu & Kohaku, Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku, Kohaku & Ruri (Dr. STONE)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	What is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> This couple is pretty, I had to make something of it. :3
> 
> Translation from Spanish to English, the original story can be found in this same profile. :D
> 
> Warning: English IS NOT my first language.

He lets out a sigh as he sits at the desk and took off the scarf that was suffocating him at the time, he had arrived on time and had not slept at all doing a nine-page essay that he had forgotten since last week, how almost was he late then? She was so sleepy that she did all things slow and I don't know how to look at the clock thinking it was early.

He was taking a sip from his thermos of coffee when a couple of ideas suddenly crossed his mind, so he reached over and pulled the receiver out of the bicolor in front of him to get his attention and spoke.

"Senku, what is love to you? I need to know your opinion on this subject, it is for an assignment." As soon as those words came out of Chrome's mouth, Gen and Ryusui, who shared a classroom with them, came over to listen. They looked like old gossips. Ukyou could hear them even if he didn't come near, so he counted in the group.

What excuse was that for homework? That was old meme, Gen almost laughed but controlled himself. What would Chrome want to do that he was asking for Senku's opinion?

"Love is not an emotion, but an impulse, a physiological need for the human being." Senku finished taking off his headphones while he checked the time on his phone, classes would soon begin "Chemical substances called biogenic amines are released in the body, two of which are: dopamine, which produces feelings of gratification; and phenylethylamine, which alters heart, breathing, and sleep rhythms. On the other hand, neurotransmitter levels decrease and the person begins to have obsessive thoughts." While he was speaking he took out the reading book, he had understood that that day they would read The Old Man and The Sea.

"I expected it." Ukyou says with a smirk, Ryusui wipes an imaginary tear while he laughs "Senku just wants science, right?"

"So how about Senku-chan put science aside for a few moments and tell us in his own words what love is?" Again Senku was silent, meditating on his words and calling for interest again, it was curious that it did not claim something about how problematic relationships could be, love or something.

Chrome takes another sip of coffee and can notice next to Gen how the sharp crimson gaze softens for a few moments. The science lover only lets out a wry laugh as he finishes arranging his tools on the seat.

"I do not know."

The teacher entered the room and class began.

...

Senku knew he couldn't answer that question, because loving wasn't just defined by the "butterflies in the stomach" that everyone liked to mention. No, it was more than that, much more, and he felt differently.

That, love, was a more committed thing that he did not know how to put into words and that encompassed many things, from small things like insects or screws, to large and mysterious things like space and people. Love is a universal concept related to the affinity between beings, defined in various ways according to different ideologies and points of view.

He preferred not to answer the question to have a clash of opinions, he could win with the right arguments but better not risk having a fight. Also, Senku was aware of what it was to love, he loved many things! He loved science, ramen, experimenting, the times when Rei would sing around the house (this he would never admit out loud), to her father and sister, to her friends, to the laboratory, to Kohaku.

He loved Kohaku.  
He was in love with Kohaku.

The time she realized that was not a big deal, she had simply gotten out of bed after sleeping the eight hours that she hardly ever slept and with her sister singing in the background a Swedish song with an acceptable pronunciation, she had breakfast with her and his father, and while brushing his teeth he concluded that he liked the lioness. He also knew that she reciprocated him, how could he not notice?

Yeah, it wasn't relevant at all, he didn't have time to waste in a relationship after all.

Senku had a dream and was willing to fulfill it, he did not want something or someone to distract him from it and he was sure that Kohaku thought the same, they wanted to see their goals fulfilled to the fullest and maybe turn behind their backs to start a family. It wasn't fair for any of them to be distracted by a relationship that might even go wrong.

He did not want that because of his desire to fulfill his dreams he neglected Kohaku and that she got hurt, he could be a little lonely the way but he did not want to hurt anyone. He would not forgive her.

"What if he organized a party for Christmas? Suika, Rei and Mirai can come if they want." Ryusui's suggestion brings him out of his reverie, noticing that they are already on their way to the station after picking up his sister and Tsukasa's from high school.

"I have some assignments to finish before then, so I may not go because I don't like them." Senku can't help but laugh when he sees Nanami's face, did he really think his sister was going to accept? He can see that Tsukasa also wants to laugh at the scowl on Mirai's face, since they both saw him flirting with Minami they can't help but distrust him a bit.

"I'm not willing either, Ryusui. And I don't think Ruri is going."

"It seems like you're out of luck Ryusui-chan, but we're talking about Kohaku-chan, Rei-chan and Mirai-chan after all~." Gen croons and Mirai frowns again.

"What do you mean with that?"

"Nothing, nothing~"

Her gaze meets Kohaku's blue eyes and she smiles very cheerfully at him, a bit embarrassed to be caught watching him, the scientist smiles back at her with less intensity, turning to look in front of her.

"Leona, do you want to go out this weekend? I want to live with someone who does not spend it complaining about the commissions that she makes." Her sister frowned at the low-key attack and Mirai sneered softly, as long as her brother didn't realize it would all be fine.

"Yes, I have no problem." The blonde smiles at Senku, maybe at the exit he can buy a gift for his sister.

And again, almost everyone leaned in to listen, like the old gossips that they were. Ukyou could hear him even if he didn't want to, so he counted too.

"Senku-chan, is that a date?"

"What are you talking about, mentalist? I didn't say anything about a date."

Senku was willing to wait, and if Kohaku was too there would be no problem.


End file.
